The Interview Of Intrigue
by Kofukuna Shi no Kami
Summary: With the threat of the Basilisk having been drawn to a complete end, Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts seems to be coming to a close. But while his year may be over, a certain Ravenclaw's isn't quite done. She still has an interview to conduct, and she is determined to do so. Of course, interviewing a twelve year old Basilisk-slayer is not exactly an ordinary job. One-Shot


"I said, I'd like to interview you regarding your encounter in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry could not help but be incapable of offering an answer to the blonde girl, who had skipped any and all preamble, jumping to her point.

Luna giggled slightly. "Wow, those nargles are all over the place in your head if you can't even talk straight."

"Nargles?" Harry stuttered, as the girl remained standing at the carriage's doorway.

"Yes, Nargles. So, what do say for the interview?" The girl seemed completely oblivious to Harry's evident confusion, and marched forth into the compartment.

Before the boy could gather his thoughts to reply again, Hermione spoke from the seat across from Harry, with a not-so-subtle tone of annoyance in her voice. Harry was able to tell that the annoyance was only present to cover up the young Gryffindor's own surprise.

"That isn't something that others are supposed to know!" The bushy haired girl snapped at the younger girl, in a huffy tone, appraising her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, but news spreads fast in Hogwarts," the blonde continued. "And the only way to get the truth, is by going to the right people."

With this the girl sat down on Harry's side of the carriage, before pulling out a thick roll of parchment, a quill and a small bottle of ink.

"So, what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry was further confused by her manner. She was so sure of herself, despite being in the year below them, and also affirmed that the notorious Golden Trio had been involved with the closing of the Chamber. He would admit that it was partially his own curiosity which probed him to delve further into the conversation.

"Could you tell me what your name is, and why you need this interview?" Harry asked.

The younger girl only sighed, apparently irritated by the boy's ignorance, or intentional senselessness.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I'm in Ravenclaw, one year below you. And I need this interview to publish an article in the Quibbler." As she spoke, she removed the cap from the bottle, balancing it carefully on the seat, and holding her quill steady.

As the girl introduced herself, Harry took a moment to take in her rather absurd appearance. She had a necklace of corks strung around her neck, and her blonde hair was left open, wild and untamed. She wore the tell-tale colours of the Ravenclaw house, and her silver eyes seemed to bore into Harry's with an unnerving ferocity.

"We're not looking for any publicity or anything of the sort. I don't think we're really allowed to talk about what happened." Hermione once again tried to pull the attention off from her best friend, as they both could not help but feel as if the girl was intruding slightly.

"Actually, the Quibbler only wishes to keep the community informed of such important events. We aim to uncover secrets that some would rather try to keep hidden, such as the budding Rotfang Conspiracy which the Ministry is actively trying to keep a secret from the common people." Luna replied with a tone of great serenity, completely calm and collected. "And if Harry wishes to tell me about what happened, then he is perfectly well within his rights to do so."

The blonde turned back to the boy, with a look of growing impatience. "Now, could you please tell me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry looked over to Hermione once again, but she seemed just as confused as him. After momentary deliberation, the boy decided to tell the girl about what happened in the Chamber, starting with the true face of Lockhart.

After nearly twenty minutes of narration, during which the only sound Luna produced was the furious scratching of her quill against the parchment, a brief, and somewhat abridged narrative of Harry's recent encounter with the Basilisk had been recorded. Harry skirted around the details of his battle with the Basilisk, and also chose to completely omit the presence of Voldemort. He knew that the girl must have had a bunch of questions, and merely hoped she wouldn't look further into the matter.

Hermione merely sat watching the interview. She thanked god that her friend had enough sense to leave out some of the more sensitive information. The bushy haired girl wished that Ron would return from checking in with Ginny and his brothers, if only just to interrupt the entirely strange conversation that had taken root between the other two students present in the compartment. Honestly, she thought it was completely outrageous for two students to be discussing a matter that should obviously be confidential school knowledge outside of school, let alone the fact that it was actively being scribed to be published in some sort of magical magazine.

"Well, I thank you very much for your co-operation, Harry Potter. You have given me more than enough material for a brilliant article. In fact, I might even say it'll be more successful than the time daddy saw an Invisible Rackentrotter." The girl trailed on, listing all her favourite features of the aforementioned creature, while simultaneously packing up her things. "And those are only the ones that exist in all Rackentrotters, and aren't exclusive to the invisible ones. Now, I must go back to my own compartment, otherwise the Nargles might hide my trunk again. It was wonderful to meet you Harry Potter, and I will make sure to send you a preliminary draft of my article before having it published." By this point, Luna had gotten up, and seemed ready to leave. She nodded one final time to both of the second years present, and then turned on her heels, leisurely strolling out of the compartment.

"So, what'd you reckon that was about?" Harry inquired, glancing at his best friend, with a look of thorough bemusement mixed with some genuine wonder.

Hermione only scoffed, before turning back to the ridiculously large tome she had laid open on her lap. "That, it seems, was your first interview, and there'll be a lot more of those if I know you at all, oh honourable Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione never looked back up, but Harry could still make out the way the corners of her lips curled upwards, showing a small deal of joy at her friend's expense.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**

**May I present, yet another one-shot based in the Harry Potter universe, again featuring the amazing Luna Lovegood. Now, this is not at all a focus on romance, as opposed to the last one. But still, some light hearted Harry/Luna interaction. I hope I really got the quirk of Luna well, because that is honestly one of the more difficult characters to work with in this fandom.**

**So, I would love any and all thoughts on this, so feel free to PM or drop a review. And of course, if you enjoyed this, please favourite and follow. Well, that's a wrap.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


End file.
